


Bells Behind the Stars

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, It's just them, Kinda?, Reminiscing, about their life, and they're happy, it's cute, soft content, wedding fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora never thought that they would make it this far, yet here they were, the happiest that they have ever been right beneath the stars.Day 19: Stars





	Bells Behind the Stars

Stars. Beneath the stars was where it had all began for the two of them. Well, that wasn't necessarily true if one were to look back at their history.

What Adora meant was that beneath the stars was where their story started a new chapter. She had proposed to Catra beneath the stars after just a year and a half of friendship and 6 months of dating. Back then she couldn't picture herself being away from Catra and her heart had felt so light and warm when Catra had agreed to be with her.

She had to admit that it wasn't all fun times and loving gazes. Like every couple, they had arguments and sometimes miscommunications. But at the end of the day, they would both calm down and talk things through until they were able to resolve the issue.

Each day she got to spend with the other always made her heart warm because she had never thought that she'd be able to hold Catra close every night. She never thought that she would get to whisper soft nothings and leave loving kisses on her lips every morning.

It was something that she was really grateful for every day that she lived and she knew that Catra felt the same way. The two of them had been through so much, both together and apart from that, it was a wonder to both of them that they had even reunited.

But getting to see each others' smiling faces and loving eyes made everything worthwhile. Especially when their family began to grow.

After a year of marriage, the two of them had started talking about the topic of having children. There was so much hesitation between them because of their experiences with Shadow Weaver, neither of them wanting to ever become like the woman who had caused such much suffering to both of them.

But with the assistance of their friends and a much-needed talk with their therapist (who they saw regularly after the war had finally ended), they had finally come to the decision to have a family together.

It took a while to get everything together, the two of them needing to speak with the medical staff in Bright Moon in order to find out what their options were. And ultimately, the two of them came to the decision to use a spell for one of them to carry their child.

Catra had volunteered to be the one to do so, stating that she did not want to be the one to continue participating in any battle-related activities and that she had had enough of the battlefield. And 9 months later, their little Selene had been born.

The two of them had cried uncontrollably from the amount of joy that had filled them when they first laid eyes on their kitten. Her soft blonde fuzz and with Catra's eyes, she looked just like the two of them and her mothers knew they would bring down one of the moons just for their little one.

And then they got to watch their daughter grow up and soon a son named Kalmin followed a year after Selene's birthday. It was a wild time, but in the best of ways because as hard as it was to raise two children they had made it work.

They had raised their children in a home full of love and kindness, something that neither of them had had the chance to experience. And now, here they were 23 years later.

Their children all grown up and standing on their own two feet, making them strong but kind individuals and teaching them that their mothers would be there for them to support them.

"Are you ready, love?" Adora's thoughts were interrupted by her wife's voice, those soft heterochronic eyes meeting her gaze. A smile on her lips as she leaned down and places a soft kiss on her love's cheek.

"Yeah… Is it time already?" The blonde asked the other, receiving a small nod.

Catra smiled as she reached up to slide her thumb along Adora's cheekbone. "Just about… I can't believe that Selene is getting married…" She whispered softly and moved to embrace her.

"I can't believe it either, but I'm glad she found such a good person to be with…" Adora replied and deposited a kiss on her wife's cheek. "And Kalmin found a wife as well… They really chose great partners."

The brunette chuckled softly, kissing Adora's lips gently. "Mhmm… That they did… I'm so proud of them… Now… we need to go to Selene, we're walking her down the aisle after all." Catra said as she grabbed her wife's hand and guided her towards their daughter.

Their daughter's wedding was one under the stars and it was the start of a new chapter in their daughter's life. Just as the stars marked the start of the new chapter of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit weirdly formatted in my opinion. But I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sorry for the late posting!


End file.
